


Story Of A Heart

by skylark3



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lost Love, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Song Lyrics, Stockholm, unrequieted love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylark3/pseuds/skylark3
Summary: A homage to Maja





	Story Of A Heart

Stockholm, circa 1990. It’s winter and there is snow on the ground.

Maja Johansson is struggling to get on a bus with a buggy, a crying toddler and several bags of shopping.

“Oh Fredrik, calm down darling.  I know you’re hungry, it’s okay we’ll be home soon.” 

She takes her seat and fights to get the dark haired toddler to sit on her lap as he arches his back and continues to wail. 

She's exhausted.  She lets out a deep sigh and glances out of the window, anything to avoid the disgruntled stares from the other passengers forced to listen to someone else’s child scream till he goes blue in the face.

It’s just as the bus pulls away that she sees him.

A tall, lean figure, a mass of dark curls. He’s walking along the pavement laughing, holding hands with a pretty blonde. 

Wait, he is flanked by someone else on the other side of him.  They have their arm casually slung around his waist.  Someone shorter than him.  A man?

She turns in her seat straining to see more.

The other man’s steely blue eyes lock with her own through the glass of the bus window just for a second and then the bus pulls away. 

She is too far away to see them now……

_It must have been him_

_Just a glimpse of a face in the crowd_

_That's all it takes_

_My heart is racing_

 

_I stand in a trance_

_As I stare at the back of a bus_

_Knowing there's no use denying_

_I can't stop thinking about us_

_The story of a heart_

_The story all of it mine_

_Then you took it from me_

_Every glorious line_

 

_I was safe and warm_

_And now I'm out in the cold_

_And I know I shouldn't have told my story_

 

_I_ _try to resist_

_But the images keep coming through_

_So many years_

_Still I'm defenceless_

_The house by the lake_

_His hands resting a while on the oars_

_Speaking with quiet conviction_

_Carefully unlocking doors_

 

_Did he see me_

_Or did I just imagine it all_

_Putting a face on a stranger_

_A face I find more and more hard to recall_

 

_Never given up I look for you everywhere_

_Time went by and sadness took the place of despair_

_In a way you'll stay with me 'til death do us part_

_Like a shadow deep in my heart forever_

As the shorter man watches the bus pull away and disappear down the road, he turns to his lovers.  

“Wait Henrik, that woman getting on the bus with the buggy and the child, was that……?”

Henrik looks away from those steely blue eyes, his brow furrowed and answers all too sharply. 

“I didn’t see anyone.  Come on John.  Roxanna’s cold. She wants to go in a coffee house for a hot drink." 

“But, I swear….”

“John! Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I was listening to a song today, Story of a Heart by the Benny Andersson Band, penned by Benny & Bjorn of Abba and the lyrics (above) just struck me and I thought this is Maja’s song. Abandoned by Henrik whilst pregnant, not knowing when or if he would return to her. As far as I’m concerned Henrik did treat her badly and sometimes this can be forgotten. A strong woman, but also vulnerable with feelings too. If anything she had the hardest role in this big cryptic squad mess. So this is my homage to Maja. And okay, I may have made Henrik into even more of douchebag with the inference that he may be having a little more fun than Maja. 
> 
> If you are interested in listening the song its here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NkokZH00lfs


End file.
